happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cotton Dwellers
Cotton Dwellers is a HTFF episode. This episode introduces the weevil duo Weevil and Kneevil. Starring Roles *Weevil and Kneevil Featuring Roles *Sluggy *Grubbie Appearances *Paddles *Trippy *Gloomy *Thirsty *Sniffles *The Ants Plot Sluggy is seen sitting on a cushion chair in front of a fireplace, drinking a glass of blood. After drinking four cups, he passes out. However, two shadows appear walking on Sluggy's roof. Weevil and Kneevil are seen walking over to a hole on Sluggy's roof. Weevil throws down a rope and ties it up on a stake. Weevil and Kneevil climb down it and see the inside of Sluggy's house. After that, they pull out a bag. The steal almost everything he owns except for his fridge, his chair he is sitting on, and his glasses of blood. They pack up, until Weevil sees a cotton ball as big as Kneevil trapped in a trophy display. Eager to dine on it, Weevil opens the lock using a huge bobby pin and tells Kneevil to grab it. However, Sluggy is seen almost waking up, so Weevil tells Kneevil to hide. After he yawns, Sluggy slithers past ceramic statues that look like certain characters. He passes two he never seen before that look like Weevil and Kneevil and pokes them. Thinking they are real, he falls back to sleep on his chair. The weevils get out of their statue position, start moving and carry the cotton ball to the rope. After snickering, they put it in a sack and start moving again. They have a hard time climbing the rope, so Kneevil ties the sack onto his back and they climb the rope. They see a house that looks like The Mole's which is a tunnel, so they walk in through the unlocked door. They snicker and enter the house. However, they gasp as they see Grubbie in his shell, sitting on a couch with a TV that is on in front of him. They poke the shell, roll it around, and they hit it with a small baseball bat. After they realize he is asleep, they snicker again and take his TV, his bed, his fridge, and his safe. They leave the house, but Grubbie wakes up and gets out of his ball position after they trip. Angered, he rolls into a ball again and rolls straight into Kneevil, shredding him in half. Scared, Weevil runs as fast as he can to outrun the rolly polly. He sees Sniffles trying to eat ants from an anthill, so he waves to him to help him. Sniffles ignores him, but he explodes for no reason. Weevil runs until he reaches a cliff. Seeing he has no choice, he jumps across it, making it. However, Sluggy is seen sleepwalking, so he bites off Weevil's head, killing him. The episode ends with Grubbie getting back into standing position, punching a wall in anger and hurting his fist. Moral Don't be a thief! Deaths Kneevil is killed by Grubbie when his speed shreds him in half. Sniffles bursts. Weevil has his head bitten off by Sluggy. Trivia *Although making multiple appearances, this is Weevil and Kneevil's first starring role. *This is one of the only times Sluggy accidentally eats an insect character. *Thirsty, Trippy, Gloomy, and Paddles are seen as ceramic statues when Sluggy slides past them. *Although the episode mentions ants, they are not seen throughout any of the episode. Category:Fan Episodes Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes